


You Thought I Was Happy (But I'm Not Letting Myself For You)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, but they're idiots and don't see it, good feels, long hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Long Hugs, Archery Practice, and idiots in love...But they won't admit it before the other does.Because they're idiots.





	You Thought I Was Happy (But I'm Not Letting Myself For You)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! LOOKIE! ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Hanzo attached himself to the Cowboy’s hip as much as he could, regardless of the man’s attempts to shove him off, “Seriously, Hanzo, knock it off.” Jesse growled one day.

“Knock what off?” Hanzo replied casually, firing an arrow that stuck fast into the target’s head.  He frowned though, and took out another arrow to aim.

“Following me!  Watching me!  I’m  _ fine _ , Hanzo.”

“You realize that’s what I said when I was questioned about Lerner, right?” The smaller man said, releasing his second arrow which landed a few centimeters to the left of his last, and he nodded in approval.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a reply, “Yes, well, that’s different.”

“How so?  We were/are both in situations where we were in distress, but we wanted no one to know/do something about it so we gave the lie of ‘I’m fine’ as most people do.” Hanzo said, lowering his bow to look at the gunslinger.

Jesse let out a huff of breath, “Fuck you and yer logic.” He muttered.

That got a laugh out of Hanzo, and not a small chuckle, but an actual burst of a laugh that he obviously didn’t mean to let out.  His hand flew to his mouth, his eyes widening, “You heard nothing.” He said, the sound muffled by his hand.

Jesse grinned widely, stepping closer, “Oh, but I am quite sure I  _ did  _ just hear that.” He said cheekily, “I wonder if I could make you do it again…” Without warning his hand shot out, and ran swiftly and smoothly over Hanzo’s side.  The smaller man reacted sharply, another laugh bursting out behind his already covered mouth and he jumped away from the Cowboy.  Said man let out a delighted laugh, “Oh my God, yer ticklish!”

Hanzo glared at Jesse, “Do not do that again.” He ordered.  He didn’t feel like getting made fun of for the fact he was indeed rather ticklish basically  _ everywhere _ .  Thomas made sure that Hanzo knew that his ticklishness was an inconvenience at best, especially how it ‘makes it hard to do anything with you if you’re laughing all the time’.

“Holy shit, that’s adorable!” Jesse exclaimed laugher laughing his voice as he reached for Hanzo again.  In pure shock at the reaction Hanzo failed to notice the hand going for his side, and henceforth was tickled once more.  This time however, he  _ squeaked _ .  Jesse froze, his eyes widening as his mouth fell open.  Silence passed between them as the gunslinger watched Hanzo’s face turn bright red with embarrassment and he surged forwards, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him flush against himself, “That was the absolute most  _ amazing _ thing I’ve ever heard.”

Hanzo blushed harder, squirming in his grasp in a weak attempt to get away because one side of his said ‘ _ He’s making fun of you _ !’ but the other side said ‘ _ He’s accepting you.’ _ So, he slowly stopped squirming, and instead just kinda stood there as he muttered, “It’s really not that…  _ cute _ .  I hate it.”

Jesse pulled back suddenly, holding Hanzo at arms length, “You hate it!?” He demanded, “But it’s so great!  How many people can be an absolute badass when fighting and an adorable kitten outside?”

Hanzo glared at Jesse, “That’s not much of a compliment where I come from.”

“You mean the Shimada Clan, not Japan.”

“Indeed.” 

Jesse grunted, “Hm.  Guess I’ll have to change that then.” He smiled like a kid on Christmas, pulling Hanzo close again as he nuzzled his nose into the man’s hair.  Said man sighed softly, all but melting against Jesse’s frame as he brought his arm up to wrap around the larger man’s neck and he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

They found themselves like this for what felt like hours, and neither had the urge to move.   It was only when Hanzo deemed that Jesse’s back had to have been killing him did he finally pull away.  He felt vacant as the gunslingers arms dropped from around his waist, but he didn’t mention it as he picked up Stormbow, which he then realized he’d dropped when he was tickled the second time, and looked to Jesse with a small smile, “Want to come get lunch with me?” he asked, “I think they have made sandwhiches, and I do not find myself keen to miss a Lena special.” and he motioned for him to follow as he began to walk away.  His heart felt full, but heavy.  He wanted to wait for the gunslinger to make the first move, and being called ‘adorable’ by him was one of the greatest things he’d ever heard and made him want to just smile and hum a happy tune, but at the same time…  He wasn’t going to push the man.  Hanzo had barely made their friendship to being able to hang out together without too much of complaint, even if said complaints were half hearted to begin with.

Jesse nodded with a smile, but when the archer turned away and motioned for him to follow he rubbed the crook of his neck where he could still feel the ghost of Hanzo’s breath of him, and the weight of his arms around his neck.  He found himself wistfully watching the smaller man move away, his heart growing heavy as he realized he could never have what Hanzo was.  He wouldn’t subject the archer to his constant need for attention, love, and affection.  The smaller man was a conserved man at best, and that hug had to have been one of few Jesse would ever get, so he took a deep breath, put back on his smile, and ran to catch up as he decided he would just remember the hug…

It’s the least he could do for the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this one. I'm stuck in a class where we're literally not doing anything just sitting here so I decided to write on a few stories (I have another McHanzo story that I really need to work on...)
> 
> So, yeah! Hope you enjoyed this part!


End file.
